User talk:~BeautifulNightmare~
Welcome Hi, welcome to The Fantage Wiki!! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:Cicifox page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- FantageJapanRules (Talk) 18:57, December 23, 2011 I know you don't want to make anymore fights. I heard about that "talk" on Cicifox's talk page. It was really offensive of the blog that you posted. If you were angry, then why did you let your angry out on that blogpost? I AM pro too. I will block you if ANYTHING, and I mean it, ANYTHING like that happens again! After I read that post, I nearly did suicide! Sheesh! Cyberbully! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 19:13, December 24, 2011 (UTC) One more thing. The sign that you tried to do, ( ) can't work on this wiki. Can't create it too. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 19:16, December 24, 2011 (UTC) I guess I forgive you Do you want to be admin? I will make you one. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 19:29, December 24, 2011 (UTC) No thank you, after all the things I've done to this wiki, it doesn't feel right ;) Thanks though! ~BeautifulNightmare~ 19:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Really, I insist! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 19:41, December 24, 2011 (UTC) (P.S: You look like a great admin!) You must become one! Really! If you accept, I will make you an admin. If you decline, you will be a bureaucrat. Aww, thanks :) You're really kind! But do you mind if I'll be a bureaucrat? Before the founder had passed she told me if you ever forgive us, I'll make this wiki better than The Fantage Wiki (the other one) and close the other one since I know a whole lot of codes. Hope you don't mind though :) ~BeautifulNightmare~ 19:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) You can be a bureaucrat. It was really sad that she passed away. Her brother and I had fight. I didn't mean anything bad to happen. Don't worry about the story. ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 19:54, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Her brother is a bit like that to everyone :) Also, it's okay. She had many problems in her life so it wasn't much of your fault. And thanks! ~BeautifulNightmare~ 19:59, December 24, 2011 (UTC) You are becoming an admin no matter what. I made you one now..... ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 20:09, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Two more stuff The Polls Do you want to do the polls? Go to the home page, and scroll down, to see the polls. Vote for your favorite page! Can you update your profile? The other admins have done that, and I really want you to make your profile! I will make userboxs, so you can add ones, like, , , and more! Merry Christmas!, ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 20:25, December 24, 2011 (UTC) You may change the Logo to this: You can change it to that! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 20:33, December 24, 2011 (UTC) The Fantage Wiki:Policies You can edit the Policies! Make some of the biased info better, because you are very good on wikis! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 21:07, December 24, 2011 (UTC) The New or Old Fantage Which is better? Which is worser? You decide! Wanna pick? Comment on my blog, Fantage: Which is better, New or Old? The vote gets decided by YOU! To vote, just go to Comments, and type down which Fantage is better! ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 22:02, December 25, 2011 (UTC) The Fantage Wiki: Spotlight You have been invited to the Spotlight Project! To be part of it, read the page, and then add your username, . ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 19:55, December 27, 2011 (UTC) Happy New Year1 ♥♥FantageJapanRules♥♥ Talk, If you dare! 03:15, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Hi! I was wondering of you could e-mail me on information on how to become an administrator on fantage. I have been trying for a while, but I haven't found any luck. My username is andrea3467, and my e-mail is arese.uwuoruya@yahoo.com. If you could e-mail me back as soon as possible, I'd really appreciate it! Thanks, 21:24, May 10, 2013 (UTC)Andrea3467